Chance Encounters
by AMBher
Summary: This is a series of one shot stories about different pairings. The first pairing was suggested to me, as well as the second pairing and a few that follow I came up with my self. I welcome any suggestions about any pairings. PLEASE REVIEW! Ace & Bonney.
1. Introduction

_**Chance Encounters**_

This series covers many pairings.

Some pairings people may like, other people may hate.

The first pairing was suggested to me.

The next few I came up with, because I thought they would be interesting.

If anyone has a suggestion for any pairings, feel free to tell me them in a review.

The main pairings that I will absolutely do are:

_Boa Hancock and Monkey D. Luffy_

_Sanji and Nami_

_Perona and Roronoa Zoro_

_Roronoa Zoro and Tashigi_

_Sanji and Roronoa Zoro_

_Kaya and Usopp_

_Kohza and Nefertari Vivi_

There is many more that I will do when I feel like doing them.

The first pairing will be;

_Jewelry Bonney and Portgas D. Ace_

I hope you like the story.

Hopefully I will be finished it in a day or so.

I say this a lot, but for some reason people do not pay attention to it.

PLEASE REVIEW!

If you like it, REVIEW!

If you do not like it, REVIEW!

If you have a suggestion, REVIEW!

If you notice a mistake in grammar or spelling, REVIEW!

That is all for now.

I, AMBher, do not own One Piece.


	2. E1 - Portgas D Ace and Jewelry Bonney

**AMBher:** So this is something that will tie in slightly to my other story, '_Mysterious Ways, Mysterious People_' so please read that as well.

**Llama:** Please review! Reviews are needed to make stories better!

**Monkey: **This pairing was suggested to AMBher by **Cindy D. Eve**. Hopefully you like how it will tie in. Not that it will actually say the actual reason that it ties in. AMBher is very evil and cruel.

**Monkey, Tiger and Llama: **We apologize now for the cruelty that AMBher will show.

**AMBher:** Naughty animals! I am not cruel! I just don't want to ruin anything for any of my stories. Also thank you **Gonzalezgirl-4** for following my story!

**Tiger:** AMBher does not own One Piece.

* * *

**Encounter One**

_**Portgas D. Ace and Jewelry Bonney**_

She was beautiful. Stunning really. The way she sat on the table was different, but oh so interesting with one leg slightly tucked under her other leg that was bent with the foot on the table. She held food in her hands and ate as if there was no tomorrow. Ace didn't care. To him she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

A green hat sat on top of her pink hair which framed her face and flowed with her movements, it mesmerised to him. The clothes she wore showed off her sexy figure. The tight fitting white top that barely covered her breasts, the brown jacket was obviously worn more for a fashion statement more than warmth for it only covered her arms and looked as if it would be impossible to close even if she was chilly. Brown stripped mini shorts left nothing to the imagination, the braces that held them up just framed her breasts making them stand out more. Leg warmers of pink with suns on them just brought his attention to how slender and long they were. Her knee high brown boots made him imagine her in nothing, but them.

He had never seen a woman like her before, so carefree and beautiful. So he decided to see if he could join the beauty as she ate.

Ace walked up to the woman and the men that stood around her and asked, "May I join you?"

The woman looked at him, before swallowing the food she had just put in her mouth to reply, "Sure."

Pulling out a chair, Ace sits down just as his order arrives. He is soon stuffing the food into his mouth just as quickly as the woman is, which makes her pause and watch him for a moment, before once again swallowing her mouthful of food. She looks at Ace and asks him, "Who are you?"

Ace looks up at her before answering, after he had swallowed his food first, "Portgas D. Ace. And you?"

Staring at him in surprise, she answers slowly, "Jewelry Bonney."

They both nod to each other before they start demolishing their food again. Not long after Ace's arrival they were both kicked out for nearly running the restaurant out of business and offending the other customers. They both sat on the ground outside of the restaurant for a few moments before they both started to laugh.

After a while Bonney looked up and realized that her crew had disappeared on her. Looking around she tried to find them but instead she just ended up studying the man beside her. The way his messy black hair flopped underneath his orange hat with those odd blue face smileys. The smile that never seemed to leave his handsome freckled face. His muscled bare chest with the snail trail that lead into his shorts with that belt that was barely holding them up. It made her mouth go dry.

Suddenly Ace stretched his arms up above his head, before pushing himself to his feet. He looked down at Bonney and held his hand out to her to help her to her feet. Bonney had just put her hand into his when the heavens suddenly opened and rain bucketed down on them. They both were still for a moment before Ace suddenly pulled Bonney to her feet and dragged her across the street under the cover of an awning. They stood still for a moment, still hold each others hand, shivering when the door behind them opened and a woman stepped out. The woman looked at them in surprise, before she started ushering them into the building.

They woman looks them over for a minute before speaking, "What were you two doing standing out there in the middle of a storm?"

Ace looks the woman over before stating, "I for one did not know there would be a storm. Did you Bonney?"

Bonney was already shaking her head in answer. She looks at the woman standing in front of them, she seemed to have an all knowing smile. Bonney asks the woman, "Why did you usher us into your home?"

The blinks in surprise, before stating, "This ain't my home. Its the inn that I work at. I can check you two in if you want."

The pair look at each other before shrugging and saying, "Sure."

The woman smiles brightly at them before telling them, "That will be 200 belli per night."

Ace looks at her, before shrugging and asking, "Do you know how long that storm out there will last?"

The woman looks out the window and tilts her head to the side before saying, "Two to three days."

Bonney stares at her before saying, "So which rooms are we staying in?"

The woman smiles at them and says, "You two will be staying in room 4. It has a double bed and it happens to be our only room available."

Ace and Bonney looked at each other, with their eyes wide, before they both suddenly realize that they are still holding hands. They quickly release each others hand before stepping away apart. Bonney stares at the woman in shock, "There has to be some sort of mistake. We only meet today!"

The woman gives them a small smile before handing them a key and saying, "The room is up those stairs, second door on the left. If there is anything you need just ask."

Ace and Bonney stand still in shock and before they knew it the woman had walked away. They look at each other and then at the key before, Ace looks at her and says, "Might as well have a look."

Bonney nods once, before following the woman's directions to the room. Upon reaching the room, they look at each other once more before Ace unlocks the door and holds it open for Bonney to enter before him. They walk into the room and see that the double bed was one of the only pieces of furniture in the room aside from two bedside tables.

Bonney blushes bright red while staring at the bed, for she can't help but imagine what it would be like to share a bed with Ace. To have him caress her skin with those callused hands and those lips brushing down her body from her lips towards her–

"What do you want to do?" Ace asks, disrupting her thoughts.

She quickly glances at him and is surprised to notice the slight look of lust in his eyes as they watch her. Gulping she looks at the bed before saying, "We can't go back out into that storm to find another place to stay while we wait for the storm to pass. Plus that bed is huge. I am sure it could at least hold four people easily, ten if they squeeze together."

Ace smiles at her before walking towards the other door and saying over his shoulder, "I will shower first then."

He throws his hat onto the end of the bed and kicking off his boots before unbuckling his belt. Bonney's eyes never left him as he crossed the room and entered the bathroom and closed the door. Her mind was picturing what was happening behind the door. She pictured Ace turning on the shower before pushing his shorts down over his hips to land on the floor at his feet. She pictured him raising his arms to remove his beaded necklace, before he steps into the shower to have the water glide down his body. She imagined that she was in there with him. That she stood just behind him, that she slowly leaned forward and licked a water drop off of his shoulder as he slightly shuddered at the sensation. He turned around and pulled her into his arms, bent down and kissed her deeply, nibbling at her lips and sucking on her tongue. He slowly pulled away from her lips and opened his lips to say, "Your turn."

Blinking, Bonney looks up to see Ace leaving the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips with his clothes dangling from one hand held in front of him. Blushing a bright red Bonney quickly hurries into the bathroom and closes the door behind her.

Ace had finished his shower and gathered his things before leaving the bathroom. He looked around the room before spotting Bonney where she was standing when he went in to have his shower. He saw that her eyes were glazed over and that her skin was flushed. Not knowing what to do at such an erotic sight, he said "Your turn."

Which made her blink sharply and turn bright red, before she rushed past him into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Shaking his head to clear the images of her naked with water streaming down her body, Ace grabs his boxers and pulls them on before drying his hair. He sits down on the edge of the bed and slightly stares at the door of the bathroom, waiting for her to come out.

After a while he shakes his head once again clearing the images of her naked body streaming with water while he slowly licks each and every droplet off of her body, looking down he notices the tent that is forming in his boxers. He groans at the sight, but quickly covers his crouch with the towel when he hears the bathroom door open.

Bonney slowly stepped out of the bathroom with the towel tightly wrapped around her to see Ace sitting on the edge of the bed with the towel held over his lap. Blushing slightly at the images that came to mind Bonney quickly walked around the bed and pulled the covers back before climbing onto the bed and pulling the blankets up over her chest. Finally she looked up to see Ace is watching her with eyes filled to the brim with lust. Gulping once more, Bonney watches as he slowly stands to dim the lights, before he drops the towel, turns back the covers and slowly climbs into the bed bedside her.

Their eyes meet for a long moment, before Aces eyes slowly start to travel over her face and down her neck. He looks up into her eyes and states, "Your shivering."

Bonney looks down at herself and notices that, yes, she was shivering. She looks back up at Ace and states, "Of course I am. It is freezing!"

Ace watches her for a moment before reaching out and pulling her into his arms. Bonney gasped in surprise at the heat that was emitting from his body, as well as the contact of his bare chest against her hands. Gulping again, Bonney looks up into Aces face, to say thank you, but the words die on her lips. For he was staring down at her as if she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Slowly Aces head started to descend towards hers. His eyes flickered down to look at her lips when her tongue darted out to wet her lips in anticipation of his kiss.

Aces lips gently covered hers in a soft kiss, an experiment of sorts, to see if it felt good. It took but, a moment for them to deepen the kiss. Ace licked the seam of her lips, asking for permission to enter her moist cavern. Slowly her lips opened. Their tongues meet, they teased each other until Bonney gave way to Aces exploring tongue. His tongue glided through her mouth to explore every little bit, to memorize it.

Bonney's hands slowly slide across Aces chest, up over his shoulders, around his head and into his hair. She held him firmly against her, refusing to let him go. Aces hands soon went to work as well, They glided over her shoulders, up her arms, then back down, before he slowly drew them down her sides, pushing the towel to the side. The fabric of the towel grazed against Bonney's nipples, making them bead in anticipation of the feel of Ace's callused hands gliding over them.

The towel tangled itself around Bonney's legs, which irritated her to the point that she broke the kiss and sat up to untangle her legs from the towel, before throwing it away. Ace could not help but chuckle at Bonney's little tantrum with the towel. The blankets had been pushed to the end of bed while Bonney was untangling herself from the towel, so her body was exposed to the cold air. As was Aces. Bonney looked down and saw that from her vantage point she could see all of Aces body as he laid stretched out on the bed bedside her. Her throat became dry when she saw the tent he had made in his boxers. Her hands slowly stretched out to sit on Aces abs, to balance her as she lifted her leg and straddled him.

Aces hands raised to sit just above her hips to hold her in place, stopping her from lowering herself to sit on his covered member. He stared at her uncovered form above his, his eyes studied every curve and dip, while his hands slowly moved up her back, gently pulling her down. Bonney's hands slide up Aces chest to his shoulders before she rests them on the bed on either side of his head. She slowly leans down and places another kiss on his lips, before he suddenly flips them, so that he is now in top, but their bodies don't touch, for Ace hold's himself up so that he can study her body for a while longer.

Bonney soon grows impatient with him, so she wraps her legs around his hips and pulls him down on top of her causing them both to moan when his member pushing against her. Moaning Bonney glides her hands down his back to his boxers were she moves her hands around to his sides, before she slowly slides them into his boxers and pushes them down. Ace groaned as the fabric of the boxers rubbed against his pulsing erection. When his erection sprang free of the boxers Bonney pushes the boxers the rest of the way down, then reaches down and grazes the tips of her fingers along the length of his member, but is forced to stop when Ace grabs her wrists and pushes them above her head were he holds them down.

Ace chuckles at the look of annoyance that Bonney gives him, but he ignores it and bends his head to gently kiss along her collar bone. Giving it small nips every now and then, before his heads dips down into the valley between her bust. Slowly he licks his way up one breast, around the nipple, gently biting it, before sucking it into his mouth. With one hand he held her wrists captive, while the other starts to knead her other breast. Gently twisting and pulling the nipple before he decides to change, so he gives her nipple one last lick before trailing his tongue back down into the valley and up over breast. His tongue twirls around her nipple before he gives it a sharp bite. Sucking the nipple into his mouth he starts to knead her other breast, gently pulling and twisting the nipple.

His hand then slowly drifts down her side and over her stomach. When his hand reaches her belly button he uses one finger to trace around it before dipping it into it. Bonney lets out a deep moan as she aches her back. Letting her nipple plop out of his mouth Ace bends down and claims her lips in a passion filled kiss that has them both panting for air when it finally ends.

Slowly his hand starts to slide down until his fingers are just touching the beginnings of her curls, but instead of moving down like she wants him to, he moved his hand to the side to smooth down over her hip and down her thigh to her knee. The he glided his hand around to the inside of her thigh, before slowly moving it up. It filled her with pleasurable warmth as she anticipated the touch of his hand on her most intimate place.

Eventually her wish was fulfilled, for his fingers moved into her curls where they sought out her entrance. His skilful fingers dipped inside her while his thumb pressed down on her clitoris, making her gasp out his name. He finally released her wrists as his mouth once more sought one of her nipples and his hand sought the other breast. Slowly he brought her up to a place that was filled with so much pleasure that she could take no more and she let go, giving release to her first orgasm of the night.

As her body shuddered in the aftershocks of her orgasm, Ace thrust his member deep inside of her causing her to have her second orgasm. Ace held her while she slowly calmed down. He waited patiently for her body to calm, but was surprised when she suddenly flipped them. She straddle his hips with his member still buried deep inside of her. Moaning she slowly lifts herself off of him before dropping back down. Ace groans out her name, before grabbing her hips and helping her lift herself up.

They did not last long, as not long after they both came together. Bonney collapsed on top of Ace all her energy spent. Ace gently wraps his arms around her, pulling her close, before dragging the blankets up around them. They drift off to sleep like that, with Bonney draped over Ace and Ace still buried deep inside of her.

They wake many times that night and start their horizontal dance again, though technically not all of the time were they horizontal. They spent the duration of the storm like that. On occasion they left the room to get something to eat, or they adjourned to the bathroom to clean up a bit. After three nights and days the storm finally passed, so the couple decided to part ways. They had one last dance before they said goodbye and left for their next destination.

**Four Months Later**

The Bonney Pirate's ship docked at the port of an island to be repaired after a storm that they where caught in when their captain spots a small boat docked not far away. Blinking in surprise Bonney quickly yells to her crew to secure the boat and gather the supplies before jumping ashore and heading towards the closest dockhand. Grabbing his arm she asks, "The owner of that boat over there, where is he?"

The dockhand sneered a her before saying, "I might tell ya if ya do me a favour."

At that moment one of her crew members yells out, "Captain Bonney what should we do about the repairs."

Looking up Bonney yells back, "Find someone to repair it!"

The crew member yells, "On it, captain."

Looking back at the dockhand she asks again, "Where is he?"

The dockhand gulps before raising a shaking hand to point to a pub across from the dock and mutters, "He went in there ma'am."

Letting the dockhand go she pats his head and says, "Run along now."

Turning towards the pub she starts to walk towards it, while behind her the dockhand yells out, "What the HELL happened to me!?"

Reaching the door Bonney takes a deep breathe before pushing it open and looking around the interior of the pub, looking for him. She finally spots him sitting it at the bar, with his head slumped forward. Slowly she walks towards him, watching the muscles in his back jump as his head suddenly raises. Sitting on the stool beside him she turns to face him. He looks up at her and blinks in surprise when he sees who it was that sat beside him. Smiling she says, "It is good to see you again, Ace."

Grinning, Ace replies, "It is good to see you too, Bonney."

Suddenly her smile drops and she looks at him seriously, before saying, "We need to talk. In private. This is important."

* * *

**Monkey: **Told you she was evil and cruel.

**AMBher:** I am not! I just don't want to ruin the surprise in my other story.

**Tiger: **Please review. Suggest any pairings that you would like to read about.

**Llama:** Also read her other story '_Mysterious Ways, Mysterious People_'.

* * *

**AMBher:** Thank you **tamle **for pointing out the mistakes in the spelling and grammar! Also, thank you for following my story!


End file.
